1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording system for a camera using films with magnetic recording portions and, more particularly, to a magnetic recording system for a camera using photosensitive films with magnetic recording portions on which photographic data is magnetically recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a photosensitive film for a camera, a film having a magnetic recording portion (magnetic track) has been proposed. This film allows data such as photographic conditions to be recorded on the magnetic recording portion. The data is read in a developing or printing operation to perform the operation under proper conditions.
For example, Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 3-223737 discloses a camera using such a photosensitive film having a magnetic recording portion (magnetic track) for magnetically recording photographic data thereon. According to this patent application, in this camera, photographic data of each film frame is stored in a data storage means such as a RAM. The RAM data can be recorded on the magnetic track of the film during a film rewind operation after photography.
In the above-described camera, however, since magnetic recording is interlocked with a film rewind operation, whether data is accurately recorded on the magnetic track of the film cannot be checked by reproducing the data.
As a camera using a photosensitive film having such a magnetic recording portion, for example, a camera disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,728 is known. In this camera, when a "blind exposure" operation of a film is not properly performed, incomplete data recorded on the magnetic recording portion is erased.
According to the camera disclosed in the above patent application, although data is erased upon detection of failure in a "blind exposure" operation, data is left when a "blind exposure" operation is successfully performed. If, therefore, complete data cannot be recorded because of damage to a film, incomplete data is left.